Special Needs
by Sparrow-666
Summary: [slash A&L]...Aragorn ist verflucht, und nur ein Mensch bzw. Elb ist in der Lage diesen Fluch zu brechen...R&R bitte ... smile
1. Teil 1

Titel: Special Needs  
  
Teil: 1/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
So, hier nun mein neuestes Schandwerk. Alle die "Außenhandel" lesen werden mich sicher 'töten', weil ich diese Geschichte im Moment nicht weiter schreibe...aber diejenigen kann ich beruhigen, auch "Außenhandel" wird weiter gehen...keine Angst...ihr müsst mir nur treu bleiben *smile*  
  
Gleich vorne weg, ich habe es schon zu den Warnungen geschrieben, das hier ist extrem AU...also nicht wundern...es könnte manchmal etwas seltsam werden...und auch das 'dark' und 'angst' steht nicht umsonst...dies wird keine 'leichte' Geschichte werden...sagt also nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.  
  
Des weiteren ist dies eine Slash-Geschichte, was bedeutet es geht um eine Mann/Mann-Beziehung...wenn ihr dies nicht mögt, dann geht bitte weiter.  
  
Allen anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh....jaaaaa....."   
  
Mit einem lustvollen Keuchen kollabierte er über der jungen Frau die unter ihm lag und sank keuchend in deren Arme. Sie umfing ihn liebevoll und streichelte über seinen Rücken.  
  
"Du warst wunderbar." säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr, und strich eine seiner dunklen Locken hinter dieses.  
  
Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen stützte sich Aragorn mit dem Ellenbogen auf und legte seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche. Er schaute auf die hübsche Frau herab, er hatte schon immer einen guten Geschmack bewiesen, was dies anging.   
  
Schönheit und Sex waren die beiden wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben. Er frönte diesen in jeder freien Minute nach.  
  
Doch diese freien Minuten würde es in nächster Zeit nicht mehr geben. Eine Heirat stand bevor, seine Heirat. Eine Heirat die er nicht wünschte, aber sein Vater. Eine Friedensheirat, die die Königreiche Gondor und Rohan zusammen führen und den Krieg beenden sollte.   
  
Er rollte sich zur Seite und zog das Laken über seine Hüfte. Die Frau an seiner Seite kuschelte sich neben ihn, legte einen Arm über Aragorns Oberkörper und streichelte ihm über die Brust.  
  
"Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?" fragte sie mit heller Stimme.  
  
"Bei heute abend," antworte er ohne sie anzusehen, sein Blick war starr an die Decke gerichtet. "ich will nicht heiraten."  
  
Sie lachte auf.  
  
"Dann ist es vorbei mit der sorgenlosen Zeit, in der jede Nacht eine andere Frau mit dir dein Bett teilt." Sie wusste dass dies hier nur eine Sache für eine Nacht gewesen war, das wusste sie von Anfang an. Der Ruf des Thronfolgers war allen bekannt und die Frauen im Reich kämpfen um die Gunst die Nächste in seinem Bett zu sein.  
  
Er musste leicht grinsen, als ihm der Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage bewusst wurde.  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie beide zusammen schrecken und auffahren.  
  
"Aragorn..." schalt es von außen, "öffne sofort die Tür!"  
  
Erschrocken wollten beide aus dem Bett springen, allerdings zu zwei verschiedenen Seite und das kooperierte nicht so ganz mit dem Laken, welches beide sich vor den Körper gehalten hatten, als das Klopfen sie aufschrecken ließ.  
  
Beide fielen wieder unsanft auf das Bett zurück. Aragorn überließ seiner Nachtgesellschaft das Laken und griff schnell nach dem Morgenrock, während sie sich das Tuch um den Körper wickelte.  
  
Sein Ruf hatte auch vor seinem Vater nicht halt gemacht, und dieser duldete das Treiben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, seines Sohnes nicht. Und nun stand dieser vor der Tür und bat, mehr oder weniger freundlich, um Einlass.  
  
"Was nun?" fragte sie aufgeregt und lief ziellos im Raum herum, ehe sie Aragorn zu fassen bekam und sie auf den Balkon schieben wollte.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür von zwei Wachen eingetreten und der König betrat das Zimmer.  
  
"Aragorn!!!!"   
  
Dieser zuckte zusammen, als er den scharfen Ton seines Vater hörte und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Fassungslos schaute der König auf seinen Sohn.  
  
"Selbst am Tage deiner Hochzeit lässt du nicht von deinem Tun ab..."  
  
"Vater..." versuchte Aragorn ihn zu unterbrechen, um zu erklären.  
  
"Schweig!" unterbrach der König ihn unsanft. "Das wird das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Was wenn dies der König von Rohan zu hören bekommt? Nein Aragorn, ich kann mein Königreich nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil du deine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hast. Wachen."  
  
"Aber Vater..." versuchte es Aragorn erneut, doch er war chancenlos. Unsanft wurde er von zwei Wachen am Arm gepackt und aus dem Zimmer gezogen.  
  
"Und was euch betrifft," richtete er nun das Wort an die junge Frau, "zieht euch an und verlasst ungesehen das Schloss. Und schweigt!"  
  
Sie konnte nicht mehr als nicken und war, als der König das Zimmer verließ, eifrig dabei sich anzukleiden.  
  
Minuten später fand sich Aragorn vor seinem Vater wieder, und kam sich wie bei einer Inquisition vor. Auf jeder seiner Schulter prankte jeweils eine Hand von den zwei Wachen, die ihn noch kurz zuvor aus dem Zimmer gezogen hatten.  
  
Der König thronte vor ihm auf einem kleinen Potest. Kälte und Entschlossenheit lagen in seinen Augen, und dies verängstige Aragorn. Er hatte seinen Vater schon wütend erlebt, aber nie war es soweit gekommen.   
  
Er hatte es immer geschafft seinen Vater zu überzeugen Gnade walten zu lassen, aber diese Zeiten schienen vorbei zu sein.   
  
Ein Gong ließ jedes noch zu kleines Gespräch der Anwesenden verstummen und alle Augen richteten sich auf Vater und Sohn. Der König erhob sich, und sein Blick lag auf Aragorn.  
  
"Ich habe immer versucht dir edle Werte zu vermitteln, mein Sohn. Aber du hast mein Vertrauen in dich und meine Güte schamlos ausgenutzt. Ich war immer nachsichtig mit dir, aber jetzt ist es vorbei, denn es steht mein Königreich, mein Volk auf dem Spiel und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alles was ich und deine Ahnen aufgebaut haben zerstörst, nur weil deine Lust dich übermannt. Und nicht nur deine Lust. Du bist oberflächlich geworden mein Sohn, und dies ist mit einer der Eigenschaften, die ein König nicht haben sollte. Und du wirst eines Tages den Thron besteigen, so steht es geschrieben. Aber in deiner momentanen Haltung zu gewissen Dingen kann ich dies nicht zu lassen."  
  
"Vater..." begann Aragorn, aber ein Blick seines Vater brachte ihm zu Schweigen.  
  
"Ich kenne deine Reden Aragorn, deine Versprechen dich zu ändern. Doch wie oft hast du es mir versprochen? Genauso oft wie du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast. Deswegen habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Ein Entschluss, der dir hoffentlich hilft den richtigen Weg wieder zu finden."  
  
Der König trat bei Seite, und neben ihm erschien eine alte Frau mit grauem Haar aus dem Schatten. Ihr klappriger Körper war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen. Eine kantige Nase zierte die Mitte ihres Gesicht, und unter ihr befanden sich schmale Lippen.  
  
"Morgana..." entfuhr es Aragorn geschockt, und auch alle anderen schienen die Luft anzuhalten und wichen einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Der König senkte kurz den Blick, ehe er seinem Sohn noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen schaute, um dann der Hexe den Vortritt zu lassen.  
  
"Morgana..." sagte er, und gab ihr somit Erlaubnis ihre Macht walten zu lassen.  
  
"Nein...Vater..." schrie Aragorn nun fast, ohne zu wissen was auf ihn zukommen würde, aber die Anwesenheit der Hexe verhieß nichts gutes. Aber der König hielt den Blick gesenkt.  
  
Die Wachen packten ihn hart an den Schultern und Armen, und zwangen ihn auf die Knie. Er versuchte sich aus deren Griff zu lösen, doch dieser war unnachgiebig.  
  
Die Hexe begann mit ihren Händen vor dem Körper zu gestikulieren und schaute Aragorn tief in die Augen, ehe sie ihre Beschwörungsformel sprach.  
  
"Bis zu dem heutigen Tage sahst du mit den Augen, nun sollst du lernen mit den Herzen zu sehen, und zu lieben. Genommen wird dir dein Augenlicht. Nur eine Liebe, eine Liebe von Herzen, von dir gegeben und auf gleiche Art und Weise entgegen gebracht kann diesen Fluch auflösen."   
  
Morgana murmelte nun ein paar Worte, die keiner der Vorhandenen verstehen konnte. Das letzte was Aragorn sah, war die einzelne Träne, die über die Wange seines Vater ran, dann umgab ihn die Dunkelheit.  
  
Schwindel trat in seinen Kopf und er glaubte die Orientierung, den Gleichgewichtssinn zu verlieren, und war in diesem Moment dankbar, dass ihn die Wachen hielten. Hart wurde er nun auf die Füße gezogen.  
  
"Schafft ihn raus." hörte er seinen Vater sagen.  
  
"Nein!!" schrie Aragorn nun angsterfüllt, aber es war zu spät, schon zogen ihn die Wachen, die mit seiner Gegenwehr zu kämpfen hatten, aus dem Raum. Er wurde durch Gänge, Türen und Zimmer die er nicht einordnen konnte geschleift.  
  
Zum Schluss fand er sich wieder in kühlem Gras sitzend, den Kopf wild hin und her bewegend, um zu erfahren wo er war, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war hilflos.  
  
"Hier..." hörte er eine der Wachen rufen, und Augenblicke später hörte er, wie etwas mit einem metallischen Geräusch neben ihn aufschlug.  
  
Seine Hände tasteten durch das Gras, und fanden sein Schwert. Er umschloss den Griff mit den Fingern, auch wenn es für ihn in diesem Moment, auf Grund seiner Unfähigkeit ein Schwert blind zu führen, eine Waffe gegen die eigene Person darstellte.  
  
"Viel Glück..." hörte er eine der Waffen murmeln, und dann wie eine Tür, er vermutete eine große dem Klang her, geschlossen wurde.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...So, das war er nun...der erste Teil...reviewt mir doch bitte, was ihr davon haltet, ja? *hundeblick aufsetzt*  
  
Sparrow 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Special Needs  
  
Teil: 2/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Rhodorik...*hehe* du hast mich erwischt...der Film war sozusagen meine Inspiration *smile*...Und Aragorn wird schon noch ne Weile blind bleiben, sonst wäre die Geschichte ja viel zu schnell zu Ende, und das wollen wir doch alle nicht.  
  
@heitzi...oh wei, meine stärkste Kritikerin *grins*...das mit dem Tribunal stimmt schon...aber in meinen Augen waren die anderen Mitglieder nicht so wichtig...aber da ich den ersten Teil eh umändern musste, habe ich das der Richtigkeit halber gleich mit geändert...Ich hoffe, dass das jetzt so geht *smile*  
  
@Mel...Was hat denn der arme Jack hiermit zu tun? *verwirrt ist*...oh wei...das mit Aragorn ist ja peinlich...hab ich gleich geändert...*schäm und versteck*...hab das so daher geschrieben, und da ist mir das gar nicht aufgefallen...*tz*...das passiert wenn man keinen Betareader hat...*seufz*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dies alles war nun schon fast 3 Jahre her, lange qualvolle Jahre voller Schmerzen und Einsamkeit. Aragorn hob den massiven Bierkrug an die Lippen und das Getränk aus Hopfen und Malz rann seine Kehle hinab.  
  
Seit er sein Augenlicht verloren hatte, hatte er gelernt mit den anderen Sinnen zu sehen. Essen und Getränke schmecken mit einem Male besser, und er lernte dessen Außergewöhnlichkeit zu schätzen. Mittlerweile war er fähig Gewürze aus Speisen heraus zu schmecken, selbst wenn diese nur einen geringen Anteil an dem Gesamtaroma einnahmen.   
  
Und selbst dieses Bier schmeckte einzigartig, und fast hätte er sagen können in welchem Jahr es gebraut wurden war, so fein war sein Gaumen geworden.  
  
Aber nicht nur sein Geschmackssinn hatte sich verbessert, auch seine Ohren. Sie waren zwar noch lange nicht so gut, wie die eines Elben, aber sie waren besser als zuvor. Er hatte erlernt auf den Wind zu lauschen, wie er in den Baumkronen mit den Blättern spielte. Er hörte Schritte von weiter Entfernung. Den schnaufenden Atem eines Tieres, oder das helle Gelächter einer Frau.  
  
Mit der Zeit konnte er sogar die Tiere im Wald anhand ihres Ganges über den Waldboden unterscheiden. Was durch seinen besseren Gleichgewichtssinn noch verstärkt wurde.  
  
Aber auch seine Nase war feiner geworden. Er roch Sachen, welche ihm früher verborgen geblieben waren, wie zum Beispiel der Duft von Blumen und anderen Pflanzen. Er lernte diese zu unterscheiden, und labte sich an den wunderbarsten Früchten des Waldes.  
  
Er wurde empfindlich was Parfüm und andere chemische Düfte anging. Das was ihn früher gereizt hatte, fand er heute abstoßend und verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Nicht zu vergessen sein Tastsinn. Mittlerweile war er so weit, dass er mit den Händen sehen konnte. Über seine Fingerkuppen hatte sich eine leichte Hornhaut gebildet, was aber die Zartheit seiner Hände nicht schmälerte.  
  
Neugierig hatte er sie über Baumrinden, Blumen, Steine und selbst durch Wasser gleiten lassen, um sie von diesem zu liebkosen.  
  
Er hatte sich selbst bei gebracht mit dem Schwert und Messer umzugehen. Einige Narben hatte er davon getragen, aber die hatte er in Kauf genommen. Nun führte er die Klinge mit Geschick, wenn auch nicht so gut wie früher.  
  
Aragorn hatte sich aus einem Ast einen Gehstock geschnitzt, welcher ihm half sicher durch die Wälder zu streifen und unbekannte Hindernisse, die vor ihm auftauchten zu erkennen.  
  
Streicher, das war der Name den er angenommen hatte, den er sich selbst gegeben hatte. Passend zu dem Leben, welches er jetzt führte. Ein Waldläufer, ein einsamer Waldläufer, der sein Geld damit verdiente das Fell von gejagten Tieren auf dem Markt zu verkaufen.  
  
Und nun befand er sich in dem einzigen Gasthaus in Bree, um sich für ein oder zwei Goldstücke den Verstand zu vernebeln. Doch lange würde er es hier nicht aushalten können, der Geräuschpegel war zu hoch, und der Gestank der Männer war abstoßend, so dass es ihn ekelte und er aufpassen musste sich nicht zu übergeben.  
  
Er hörte dennoch wie sich die Türe des Gasthauses öffnete. Und noch bevor die Lautstärke überraschendem Schweigen wich, flog ein leichter Duft von Rosen ihm in die Nase.  
  
Eine Frau, schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf, was auch das Schweigen der Männer erklärte. Leise wurde getuschelt und er konnte hier und dort ein paar Wortfetzen auffangen.  
  
Worte wie "Schönheit" und "Lieblichkeit" drangen zu ihm. Dann erfüllte eine weibliche Stimme den Raum.  
  
"Ich benötige zwei starke Männer, die sich um die Pferde von mir und meiner Begleiter kümmern. Und außerdem ein Auge auf mein Gepäck haben, während ich hier zu Speisen wünsche."  
  
Aragorn war verzaubert. Ihre Stimme klang melodisch und die Wahl ihrer Worte zeigten von hohen Geblüt. Eine Elbin?  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Masse, und kurze Zeit später hörte Aragorn wie Stühle über den dreckigen Boden geschoben wurden und schwere Schritte die Dielen knarren ließen.  
  
Ein jeder wollte in der Gunst dieser Dame stehen, und er hörte, wie sie leise kicherte. Aragorn stellte sich vor, wie sie dabei entzückt die Hand vor den Mund hielt und dann zwei der Anwärter auswählte, welchen dann mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, und mit Stolz geschwelter Brust das Gasthaus verließen, um nach den Pferden zu sehen.  
  
Er hob erneut den Krug an die Lippen. Mochte sie die Auserwählte sein, die seinen schlimmen Fluch zu brechen fähig war? Er wusste es nicht, sondern spürte nur sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
Es war lange her, dass er um eine Frau geworben hatten. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie im Leben um eine geworben, sie waren immer zu ihm gekommen. Es würde eine schwierige Aufgabe werden, aber wenn es den Fluch brechen konnte, war er bereit es in Kauf zu nehmen.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas trat seinem Pferd stärker in die Flanken. Der anfängliche Nieselregen hatte sich in einen wahren Sturzbach verwandelt. Seine blonden Haare klebten an seinem Kopf, wie seine durchnässten Kleider an dem Körper.  
  
Durch die halbgeöffneten Augen konnte er schon die Lichter von Bree erkennen. Er hatte gehört, dass es dort ein Gasthaus gab, dort würde er um Unterkunft bitten.   
  
Bree war durch einen Schutzwall geschützt. Vor diesem angekommen stieg er von seinem Pferd und führte es an dem Zügel bis zu der großen Holztür, an die er hart klopfte.  
  
Ein kleines Sichtfenster wurde geöffnet und alte Augen, aus einem vernarbten Gesicht schaute ihn an, musterten ihn regelrecht.  
  
"Zu so später Stunde, und bei diesem Wetter noch unterwegs, Elb?" schmetterte ihn eine rauchige Stimme entgegen. "Was wollt ihr in Bree?"  
  
Legolas ließ sich nicht abschrecken, und straffte die Schultern. Er war ein guter Diplomat.  
  
"Ich hörte von einem Gasthaus, welches vorzüglich sein soll. Dort möchte ich Unterschlupf vor dem Regen suchen, und vielleicht die Nacht dort verbringen."  
  
Die Augen des Alten blitzen auf. Fremde, die in das Gasthaus kamen brachten Geld. Das Sichtfenster wurde kurz verschlossen, und die Türe geöffnet.  
  
"Willkommen in Bree!" sagte er nun freundlicher und Legolas schritt durch das Tor.   
  
Er nickte dem Alten noch einmal kurz zu, ehe er sein Pferd durch die Gassen führte. Das Gasthaus war nicht schwer zu finden, es war der lauteste Ort in den nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt.   
  
Vor diesem angekommen band er sein Pferd unter den überdachten Anbindplätzen fest. Dort waren zwei Männer eifrig damit bedacht drei schöne Pferde zu pflegen und auf eine Unmenge von Gepäck zu achten.  
  
Legolas hob einer seiner feinen Augenbrauen skeptisch, und überlegte kurz, ob dies wohl zum Service des Hauses gehörte und ob die Pferde nicht eine Spur zu edel für diese Gegend waren.  
  
Er zog seinen grauen Umhang enger um den schlanken Körper und begab sich schnellen Schrittes zu dem Eingang des Gasthauses.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
Sparrow 


	3. Teil 3

Titel: Special Needs  
  
Teil: 3/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Mel...Jap, hier brech ich ab...bissel Spannung muss ja bleiben...danke für das Lob der Sinne betreffend...Ich weiss nicht, ob ich noch näher auf Aragorns Reise eingehen werde...Und da es eine AU-Geschichte ist, sollte man die Karten nicht wirklich als gegeben hinnehmen ^_~  
  
@Rhodorik...Hm, und ob Leggiechan nun zu seine Rettung kommt *grübel*...Ich glaube bis er Aragorn retten kann dauert es noch ein Weilchen *grins*  
  
@heitzi...*lach* Da hatte ich wohl zu viel Käse gegessen an dem Tag...(Hab das mal noch fix geändert)...Oh nein, keine Sorge...ich verkuppel Aragorn sicher nicht mit dieser, dieser Frau da *grins*  
  
@Calen...schön dich auch hier an Bord zu wissen *smile*  
  
@Shelley alias Meckerklumpen*lach*...Hm...er nimmt ja nicht wirklich der Braut den Bräutigam...er will ja nur, dass sein Sohn quasi zur Vernunft kommt...und...nein, das wird noch nicht verraten *zwinker*...Und Aragorn ist ja nicht irgendein Mann, sondern Thronfolger, und für den gelten in meiner Geschichte besondere Verhältnisse...armer Kerl *grinsel*...Och, durch Aragorn Venen/Adern fließt ja auch elbisches Blut, also ist er ein ganz fixer was das Erlernen von bestimmten Sachen angeht *smile*...Und wie auch schon bei Mel geschrieben...das hier ist AU, und steht auch nicht umsonst da so da *zwinker*, also kann der bei mir schon das alles in nem Jahr schaffen...Und was spricht dagegen, dass er wegen mir Bruchtal durch Zufall gefunden hat, oder den Weg schon vor seiner Blindheit her kennen...oder...oder...oder...  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn wischte sich den Schaum von den Lippen und stellte den geleerten Bierkrug auf den Tisch. Seine Muskeln war so stark angespannt, dass sie schon begannen zu schmerzen.  
  
Angestrengt versuchte er durch den Lärm der Taverne das Gespräch der wohlriechenden Maid zu verfolgen, aber bei all den besoffenen Menschen hier, war dies ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen.  
  
Er griff nach seinem Stock und hievte sich hoch. Gekonnt ließ er das eine Ende des Stockes nur Zentimeter über den Boden hin und her schweben, um vor unbekannten Hindernissen gewarnt zu sein, wenn der Stock dagegen stieß.  
  
Vereinzelt lagen Blicke auf seinem Rücken. Es war ihm unangenehm so angestarrt zu werden. Er hörte, wie sich vereinzelt die Stühle über den Boden bewegten, um ihm den Weg zu erleichtern.  
  
Die auftretende kühle Luft im Raum signalisierte ihm, dass er der Tür des Gasthauses immer näher kommen musste. Hell ertönte die Stimme seiner Auserwählten zu seiner Linken und ließ ihn von seiner Konzentration abweichen.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, um noch mehr von ihr zu erhaschen und bekam so nicht mit, dass die Tür mit großem Schwung geöffnet wurde.   
  
Sein Stock wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen und Aragorn verlor das Gleichgewicht, was ihn unsanft zu Boden gehen ließ.  
  
Leise fluchend bemerkte er, wie sich jemand über ihn beugte, ein jemand der nach Orchideen und Honig roch und dessen Haare ihn an der Nasenspitze kitzelten.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" hörte er den jemand fragen und er richtete seinen Kopf auf, um diesen ‚anzuschauen'.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas schaute hinab in diese ausdruckslosen Augen. Kein Schimmer, kein Glanz lag in ihnen. Das Grau der Iris wirkte matt und fad.  
  
Es bestand kein Zweifel, der Mann, den er hatte ungewollt zu Boden gehen lassen, war blind.   
  
Er hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, ob jemand hinter der Tür stand. Vor dem Regen fliehend hatte er diese einfach aufgestoßen, um so schnell wie möglich ins Trockene zu kommen.  
  
Er griff dem Blinden um das Handgelenk und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Dieser sträubte sich anfangs gegen die Hilfe des Blonden, aber willigte dann doch ein.  
  
"Es tut mir leid," begann der Elb und putzte dem Menschen den Dreck von dem Kleidern. Dieser stieß die helfende Hand fahrig bei Seite, und Legolas zog sie zurück.  
  
"Mein Stock..." begann der Dunkellockige.   
  
"Hm..." suchend schaute sich Legolas um.   
  
Er entdeckte den Stab unter deinem der Stühle liegend und bückte sich danach. Der Elb nahm die eine Hand des Mannes in die seine und umschloss dessen Finger um den Stock.  
  
"Hier, bitte schön."  
  
Rasch entzog sich der Fremde aus dem Griff von Legolas, und dieser schien etwas verwirrt von dem Verhalten des Menschen.  
  
"Darf ich euch zu einem Krug Bier einladen, sozusagen als ‚Wiedergutmachung'?" begann der Elb erneut freundlich, obwohl dieses Getränk nicht gerade zu seinen Liebsten gehörte. Doch der Atem des Mannes hatte ihn versichert, das dieser ihm nicht abgeneigt war.  
  
Der Mann bewegte seinen Kopf angestrengt hin und her, und Legolas hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas zu suchen schien. Resignierend ließ dieser dann den Kopf sinken.  
  
"Okay..." murmelte er dann mürrisch.   
  
"Fein!"   
  
Legolas umgriff sanft seinen Oberarm, um ihn zu einem der Tische zu führen, doch seine helfende Hand wurde erneut abgewehrt.  
  
"Ich kann das alleine." pflaumte ihn der Fremde an, und Legolas verlor langsam aber sicher seinen guten Willen, sollte der Sturkopf doch sehen wie er zurecht kam.  
  
"Wie ihr meint." Und schon schritt er zwischen den Stühlen zu einem freien Tisch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Hm...irgendwie n bissel kurz geworden das Ganze *grübel*  
  
Sparrow 


	4. Teil 4

Titel: Special Needs  
  
Teil: 4/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Shelley...Ganz, ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta, und für deine Muse, und dass ich dich immer "belagern" kann *smile*  
  
@Rhodorik...Sorry für die Kürze...dieses hier ist länger...hoff ich...*grins*...leider lässt wohl die "Tussi" nicht lange auf sich warten *zwinker*  
  
@Mel...Und, den kleinen Schock von "Narben" überwunden? Ich hoffe doch einmal...Ja, und die Dame lässt nicht lange auf sich warten *zwinker*...Naja, ich versuche das mit der Geographie so gut wie möglich hin zu bekommen (hab jetzt ja auch jemand der da bissel aufpasst)...und was AU betrifft...nun ja...da haben wir wohl andere Auffassungen des Begriffes...Danke, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast *lächle*  
  
@Vicky23...Schön, dass du auch wieder "an Bord" bist...hab dich schon vermisst *knuddel*  
  
@Calen...*knuddelz* Na Kleine, auch wieder da...ich freu mich, dass dir meine Geschichten, auch diese hier, gefallen...*smile*  
  
@Legobaustein...Danke für deine Kritik...wie schön, dass es dir gefällt...(Und ich bin noch immer am grübeln, wer du bist *zwinker*)  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn versuchte anhand der Vibrationen des Bodes und dem leichten Duft, den der Fremde von sich gab, diesem zu folgen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, denn der Duft vermischte sich mit dem des Bieres und der ungewaschenen Männer.  
  
Auch das rege Treiben in der Taverne machte ihm die Orientierung, wohin der Mann ging, nicht gerade einfacher. Aber sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu, sich von diesem Fremden, der ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte, helfen zu lassen.  
  
Inständig hoffte er, dass seine Auserwählte das ganze Schauspiel nicht mitbekommen hatte. Aber er verdrängte diesen naiven Gedanken schnell wieder, denn sein Fall war sicher dem ganzen Gasthaus aufgefallen. Nur schien es, bis auf diesen Fremden, niemand interessiert zu haben. Aragorn seufzte leise. Die erste Chance auf Kontakt war erst mal hinüber.  
  
So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht den Tisch, der wohl in seinem Weg stand und stieß mit der Hüfte dagegen. Schmerzvoll verzog er das Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment.  
  
"Passt auf...", drang die Stimme des Fremden an sein Ohr.  
  
"Hmm...", grummelte Aragorn zurück.  
  
Er tastete nach einem der Stühle, die, wie er vermutete, um den Tisch herum stehen mussten. Schließlich fand er auch einen und setzte sich. Seinen Stock stellte er neben sich auf.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er konnte sich das starrsinnige Verhalten des Menschen nicht erklären. Was war daran so schlimm einmal Schwäche zu zeigen? Gefühle spielten für die Elben schon immer eine große Rolle, und wenn sie nur daraus bestanden, Lieder über die herrliche Natur oder längst vergangene Ereignisse zu singen.  
  
Der Wirt trat an die Beiden heran, und Legolas bestellte zwei Krüge Bier. Er würde seines zwar nicht anrühren, aber er wollte den Fremden nicht alleine trinken lassen. Also ließ er ihn lieber in dem Glauben, dass sie gemeinsam tranken, das befahl ihm einfach sein Anstand.  
  
Schweigend saßen die beiden Männer nebeneinander. Sie schienen keinen Gesprächsstoff zu haben und die Stille begann langsam peinlich zu werden. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment der Wirt und stellte zwei große Krüge Bier auf den Tisch.  
  
Legolas sah, wie der Fremde mit seinen Fingern über den Tisch nach dem Krug tastete. Heimlich schob er diesen in die Richtung seiner Hand, so dass er ihn schnell zu fassen kam.  
  
"Wohl bekommts..." Legolas hob seinen Krug an, um dem Fremden zuzuprosten und die Keramikränder der Krüge berührten sich unter Mithilfe des Elben. "Verratet Ihr mir Euren Namen?" fragte er den Mann, dessen ausdruckslose Augen durch ihn hindurchzusehen schienen.  
  
"Ara...Streicher...", antworte er trocken. "Und der Eure?"  
  
"Legolas", antworte der Elb, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend merkte er eine Regung auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.  
  
Streicher setzte seinen Krug an die Lippen, und Legolas stellte seinen so leise wie möglich ab. Sein Blick lag auf den Zügen des Mannes, welcher den Geschmack des Bieres zu genießen schien.  
  
Er wischte sich den Schaum mit dem Ärmel von den Lippen und dem 3-Tage-Bart. Legolas fielen wieder die Augen des Mannes auf, und er wagte sich nach vorn.  
  
"Sagt, Eure Blindheit. Wie kam es dazu? Mir scheint, dass Euch dieses Leiden nicht mit in die Wiege gelegt worden ist." Legolas brachte sich, während er diese Worte sagte, die nicht zu übersehende Unbeholfenheit des Mannes ins Gedächtnis.  
  
Die Finger Streichers schienen sich um den Bierkrug zu verkrampfen.  
  
"Mein...", begann Streicher, ehe er den Krug erneut an seine Lippen hob und einen Schluck trank. "Ich...", verbesserte er sich, "ich bin von einer bösen Hexe verflucht worden."  
  
Eine von Legolas' Augenbraue zuckte kurz in die Höhe. In diesem Augenblick fiel sein Augenmerk auf die dunkelhaarige Elbin, welche gerade freudestrahlend auf Streicher und ihn zukam.  
  
"Legolas...", flötete sie, als sie an seinem Tisch angekommen war. Der Elb schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
  
"Arwen, welch Freude Euch zu sehen."   
  
Er kannte die Elbin von seinen Botengängen nach Bruchtal, auf welchen er wichtige Nachrichten von seinem Vater an Lord Elrond überbringen sollte.  
  
"Welch Zufall, dass wir uns hier treffen. Ich bin gerade auf dem Rückweg nach Imladris. Ich habe einige Freunde zu den Grauen Anfurthen begleitet, da sie nach Westen aufbrachen, und bin noch einige Zeit bei Cirdan, dem Schiffsbauer geblieben, der ein guter Freund der Familie ist. Und was führt Euch so weit westlich des Düsterwaldes?"  
  
"Ich war im Auenland und überbrachte Bilbo Beutlin zu seinem 111. Geburtstag die herzlichsten Glückwünsche."  
  
"Welch noble Geste", erwiderte Arwen und Legolas konnte daraufhin nur nicken. Bilbo kannte die Waldelben des Düsterwaldes und war ihnen immer freundlich gesinnt gewesen.  
  
Auch den Elben von Bruchtal war Bilbo Beutlin kein Unbekannter, wie sich Legolas erinnerte. Der Hobbit war schon zu Gast bei Elrond gewesen.  
  
"Sagt Legolas, wer ist Euer Begleiter?"   
  
Kurz zogen sich die Augenbrauen des Elben zusammen, hatte Arwen von dem kleinen Zwischenfall an der Tür nichts mitbekommen?  
  
"Das ist Streicher... ein Freund...", fügte er hinzu, und sah, dass sich die leblosen Augen des Mannes zu kleinen Schlitzen formten, obgleich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln zu liegen schien.  
  
"Seine Augen...", bemerkte Arwen etwas schamlos, wie Legolas fand.  
  
"Ein Fluch...", antwortete der blonde Elb kurz. In Arwens Augen blitzte es kurz auf, ehe sie eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes legte, woraufhin dieser kurz zusammen zuckte und dann den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte.  
  
"Legolas' Freunde sind auch meine Freunde...", begann sie Süßholz zu raspeln. "Mein Vater, Lord Elrond, ist ein weiser Mann und ein sehr guter Heiler. Außerdem kennt er sich mit der Magie recht gut aus. Wollt Ihr mich nicht auf meiner Heimreise begleiten, und Euch meinem Vater vorstellen?" fragte sie den Mann, obwohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit eher Legolas galt.  
  
Dieser schien ein wenig überrascht über den Vorschlag der Elbin und wartete nun gespannt auf die Antwort von Streicher.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn glaubte sich verhört zu haben, dass ihm solch ein Glück zu Teil wurde. Seine Angebetete kannte seinen Unfallverursacher und offenbarte ihm nun ein solches Angebot. Ob sie auch an ihm Gefallen gefunden haben mochte?  
  
Natürlich war auch der Ruf von Herrn Elrond an seine Ohren gedrungen. Er galt als ein sehr weiser und angesehener Elb, und es wäre dumm von ihm gewesen, ein solches Angebot abzuschlagen. In ihm keimte neue Hoffnung auf, dass der Fluch von Morgana doch auf einem anderen Weg gebrochen werden könnte.  
  
"Ich nehme Euer Angebot gerne an", richtete er dann sein Wort an die Elbin, welche vergnügt in die Hände klatschte.   
  
"Wunderbar... lasst uns morgen beim ersten Sonnenstrahl aufbrechen", befahl sie schon fast.   
  
Aragorn nickte voller Freude zustimmend.  
  
"Wir treffen uns morgen kurz vor Sonnenaufgang an den Stallungen", hörte er Legolas sagen.  
  
"Fein", erwiderte Arwen und schien sich zu entfernen, wobei sie einen leicht duftenden Hauch hinterließ, den Aragorn tief einsog.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Schön, dass ihr noch alle dabei seid, auch wenn das updaten ein klein wenig gedauert hat. *sich ganz dolle schämt*  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Sparrow 


	5. Teil 5

Titel: Special Needs  
  
Teil: 5/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU] [angst] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Shelley...Ganz, ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta, und dafür, dass du mir zeigst wo meine Schwächen liegen *knuddelz*  
  
@Mel...*grins* Na dann lass dich überraschen, was auf der kleinen Reise so alles passieren wird.  
  
@Vicky23...*smile* Schön, dass dir gefällt was ich schreibe, aber das du immer zu reviewen vergisst *tz*...Ich glaube zur Strafe bringe ich doch kein Met mit vor den Kamin *zwinker*...Und ähm *schähm*...da hatte ich mich wirklich verschrieben...Habs geändert...  
  
@Legobaustein...Man hofft zumindest, dass er ihn bekommt, ne?...Und ertappt, das stimmt mit dem Lied *grins* Album hab ich auch..Und bei Konzerten war ich auch...megagenial! *zwinker*  
  
@Calen...Hach, so ein treuer Fan *knuddel*freu*...Und "Außenhandel" geht auch weiter, keine Angst *zwinker* Bin fleißig dabei  
  
@C...*auch knuddel*...Naja, steht ja auch extra da *smile*  
  
@Fledermauz...Och doch...ich fand die passt toll hier her...*zwinker*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nachdem Arwen zurück zu ihren Leuten gegangen war, leerten Streicher und Legolas die Krüge - oder besser gesagt nur Streicher, da der Elb seinen unangetastet auf dem Tisch stehen ließ - und erhoben sich ohne ein weiteres Wort.   
  
Legolas ließ sich von dem Wirt ein Zimmer zuweisen, während Streicher sich schon zu einer kleinen Wendeltreppe im hinteren Teil der Taverne begab und sie bedächtig hinauf schritt. Durch seine Behinderung dauerte dies ein klein wenig länger als bei einem "normalen" Menschen und doch bekam er es relativ gut in den Griff, wie Legolas feststellen musste.   
  
Er passte sich den Schritten des Menschen an, nachdem er die Nummer seines Zimmers vom Wirt erfahren hatte, und hinter Streicher getreten war. Zwei Zimmer von seinem entfernt stoppte Streicher und murmelte ein leises "Gute Nacht", ehe er die Klinge herunter drückte und im Inneren des Zimmers verschwand.  
  
Legolas war schnell an dem seinen angekommen und legte sich vollbekleidet auf das Bett. Das Morgengrauen würde schnell herein brechen, und er wollte die Zeit effektiv mit Schlaf nutzen, denn es würde eine anstrengende Reise werden.  
  
Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt ließ er den Abend Revue passieren. Eigentlich hatte er nur einen Stopp auf den Weg nach Hause einlegen wollen. Der Regen tat sein übriges.  
  
Vom Auenland bis nach Düsterwald waren es zahlreiche Tagesritte. Die ungehoffte Gelegenheit in Bruchtal Halt zu machen war ihm ganz recht, außerdem lag es eh auf dem Weg.  
  
Er war über seinen Gedanken eingeschlafen und erwachte noch rechtzeitig am nächsten Morgen. Geschwind schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett, erfrischte sich oberflächlich und trat aus seinem Zimmer hinaus.  
  
Vor der Tür von Streicher machte er Halt und klopfte an.  
  
"Ja", kam ihm eine grummelnde Stimme von innen entgegen. Er hatte den Menschen doch nicht etwa geweckt?  
  
"Streicher, hier ist Legolas. Ich gehe schon einmal voraus und sattle die Pferde." entgegnete der Elb, um dem Menschen noch etwas Zeit zu geben.  
  
Ein kurzes "Ja" war die erneute Antwort und Legolas ging den Flur entlang und dann die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Der Gastraum war um diese Zeit vollkommen leer. Legolas durchquerte ihn mit großen Schritten und ging zu den Stallungen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er der Erste der neuen Gemeinschaft war, der sich hier eingefunden hatte.  
  
Schweigend ging er zu seinem Pferd und strich ihm zärtlich über die Nüstern. Warm fühlte er den Atem des Pferdes gegen seine Handfläche und lächelte.  
  
Dann fing er an Trense, Satteldecke und Sattel zusammen zu suchen und sein Pferd aufzusäumen. Legolas versuchte gerade den Gurt um den dick aufgeblähten Pferdebauch anzulegen, und spielte mit dem Pferd das alte Spielchen, wer wohl als erstes nachgeben würde. Das Pferd, in dem es aufhörte sich so aufzublähen. Oder er, in dem er kräfteschwindend aufgab. Bis jetzt hatte er immer gewonnen.  
  
Doch diesmal unterbrach das Spielchen ein ohrenbetörender Krach mit darauffolgendem Gefluche, und er ließ von dem Pferd ab, was sich wohl als heutigen Sieger zu sehen schien.  
  
Legolas klopfte leicht auf die Flanken des Tieres.   
  
"Keine Sorge mein Junge, ich komme wieder", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme zu dem Pferd, und seine Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen, welches sich verbreiterte, als er sah was, oder besser gesagt wer der Grund dieses Lärmes war.  
  
In der Tür stand Streicher und kämpfte mit einem Eimer, in den er wohl anscheinend getreten war. Er stand auf einem Bein, die Hände beide um seinen Stock gelegt, und schüttelte mit dem anderen Bein, doch der Eimer ließ nicht von seinem Fuß ab.  
  
Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und ging dann auf den Menschen zu, um ihm zu helfen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Verdammt", schimpfte Aragorn, "welcher Idiot stellt einen Eimer mitten in meinen Weg?" Genervt schüttelte er erneut mit dem Bein, um sich von seiner Last zu befreien. Er war froh gewesen, dass er so gut wie möglich die 3 kleinen Stufen, welche in den Stall hinunter führten, gemeistert hatte und war mit seinem letzten Schritt in diesen Eimer getreten. Er war wirklich verflucht.  
  
Tausend Gedanken durchströmten seinen Kopf, aber der wichtigste war, dass ihn Arwen nicht so sehen sollte. Nicht auszumalen was sie von ihm denken könnte.  
  
Aragorn war so auf sich und den Eimer fixiert, dass er hoch schreckte als vor ihm die Stimme von Legolas ertönte.  
  
"Warte... ich helfe dir."  
  
Widerwillig hielt Aragorn das Bein still. Er fühlte wie der Elb eine Hand um Schienbein und Wade legte und mit der anderen nach dem Eimer griff, was ihm das Ziehen an dem Gegenstand um seinen Fuß verdeutlichte.   
  
Nach einer kurzen Kraftanstrengung war der Fuß befreit und Aragorn stellte ihn auf den Boden.  
  
"Das hätten wir", bemerkte der Elb trocken, und Aragorn konnte den leicht amüsierten Klang in seiner Stimme heraus hören.  
  
"Danke", murmelte er nur.   
  
"Guten Morgen!" ertönte nun die flötende Stimme der Elbin schräg hinter ihm, und er hoffte inständig, dass sie nichts von seinem Malheur mitbekommen hatte und Legolas diesen Eimer so schnell wie möglich irgendwo hatte verschwinden lassen.  
  
Nach allgemeinen Guten-Morgen-Wünschen stand Aragorn etwas hilflos herum. Er war es nicht gewöhnt auf andere zweibeinige Lebewesen zu reagieren. Und es behagte ihm nicht, dass er nicht wirklich ausmachen konnte, was sie taten.  
  
Nur durch vereinzelte Geräusche, wie zum Beispiel das Rascheln von Stoff, konnte er ausmachen, wann und ob sich jemand bewegte. Auch konnte er wenn jemand sprach erkennen wo derjenige stand, und ob sich dieser beim Reden bewegte oder nicht.  
  
Die Pferde wurden gesattelt, beladen und aus den Stallungen geführt, während Aragorn nach wie vor tatenlos in einer der Ecken stand und das rege Treiben um sich herum "beobachtete".  
  
"Streicher...", drang Legolas' Stimme an sein Ohr und er hob den Kopf, "wir reiten los. Kommst du?"  
  
Ohne zu antworten setzte sich Aragorn in Bewegung und ging an dem Elben vorbei nach außen. Legolas folgte ihm, und Aragon konnte das Trappeln von Hufen hören. Der Elb schien sein Pferd zu führen.  
  
"Bereit?" hörte er Arwen fragen.  
  
"Bereit", antwortete Aragorn.  
  
"Okay. Hier", Leoglas drückte ihm die Zügel des Pferdes in die Hand, "steig du als erstes auf."  
  
Aragorn umschloss das Leder und stutzte.  
  
"Als erster?"  
  
"Ja, wir reiten zusammen. Mein Pferd ist stark genug, es kann mit Leichtigkeit zwei Mann tragen. Und", fügte er leiser hinzu, "ich nahm an, dass du kein Pferd besitzt. Also steig auf."  
  
Aragorn wurde augenblicklich bewusst, dass der Elb recht hatte. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er kein Pferd besaß. Es hatte es nie - auf Grund seiner Blindheit - in Erwägung gezogen, wie auch, er hätte sich sicher hoffnungslos verirrt. Ein Pferd war zwar schlau genug nicht gegen irgendwelche Hindernisse zu laufen, aber den eigentlichen Weg wusste es wohl kaum.   
  
Er hob die Hand, fuhr dem Pferd über den Hals und fand dann schließlich den Sattelknauf. Prüfend und forschend ließ Aragorn die Hand über den Sattel gleiten, um dessen genaue Lage und Beschaffenheit zu erfahren.   
  
Aragorn war immer ein sehr guter Reiter gewesen und er verfügte über die notwendige Kraft und das Geschick, sich ohne die Hilfe eines Steigbügel auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu schwingen.   
  
Er bemerkte kaum, wie sich Legolas hinter hin setzte und er bewunderte zugleich die Leichtigkeit des Elben. Er hatte eigentlich auf ein leichtes Ziehen an der linken Sattelseite gewartet, die der Elb zwangsläufig verursachten musste, wenn er seinen Fuß in de Steigbügel steckte und aufsaß. Aber dieses blieb aus und richtig realisierte er Legolas erst, als dieser die Arme um seinen Oberkörper legte und nach den Hügel griff.  
  
Ein kurzes Anstupsen des Elben in die Flanken des Pferdes genügte und die Reise begann.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Ich hoffe ihr seid noch alle da. Hat mal wieder bissel länger gedauert. Aber wie ihr seht habe ich es doch geschafft *smile*  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Sparrow 


	6. Teil 6

Titel: Special Needs

Teil: 6/? 

Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings

Rating: PG-R

Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU] [angst] [little sap]

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*

Kommentar:

@Shelley… Lieben Dank fürs Beta… Und ich glaube hier hätte niemand was einzuwenden ein bissel mit Legsi zu reiten *fg*

@Kleene... Und wie gut, dass wir hier nicht in dem normalen HDR-Universium sind *gg*... Und lass dich überraschen, ob dich dein Gefühl Arwen betreffend täuscht, oder auch nicht *smile* ... Und das mit dem Baden und der Seife ist in der Tat ein interessante Idee *gg*

@Mel... Na Legsi ist schon ein Lieber *gg*... Und Überraschungen... hm... ich werde mein Bestes geben.

@Danii20... Na ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen genüge *gg* Und noch mal danke für dein Kompliment.

@Calen... Danke für deine lieben Worte... und wie du ja gesehen hast, ist Außenhandel fleißig in Arbeit... *selbst freu*

@Seelenspiel... Ein neues Gesicht *freu* Und ich hoffe doch mal, dass Ara noch viel peinliches passiert *gg* Ein bissel Humor muss doch sein...

@Vicky23... Aber nur weil du es bist *Glas Met rüberreich* Wo bleibt der Martini *gg* Na dann sei mal weiter schön gespannt *smile*

@BlackAngelGirl... Und noch ein neues Gesicht *freu* Willkommen! Sorry, dass es mit dem schnell nicht so ganz geklappt hat... ich versuche mich wirklich zu bessern... oder macht einfach meine Profs krank.

@idril.tinuviel... Und wie du siehst hab ich mich nun extra beeilt... und dir auch ein Herzliches Willkommen bei meinem kleinen Schandwerk *gg*

So, nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~*~*~*~

Die kleine, neu zusammengestellte, Gemeinschaft verließ die Mauern von Bree und machte sich in östlicher Richtung auf den Weg. Ihr nächster Anlaufpunkt auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal würden die Mückenwassermoore sein. 

Keiner der Anwesenden legte Wert diese bei Nacht zu durchqueren oder gar dort ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Es hieß also geschickt zu reiten, um das Moor während des Tages zu durchqueren 

An der Spitze des kleinen Zuges ritten Legolas und Streicher. Der Elb hatte sich an den Geruch des Menschen langsam gewöhnt. Doch würde er sich nie an diese Haare gewöhnen. Andauernd war er damit beschäftigt, sich Streichers Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, oder sie von seinen Lippen zu pflücken. 

In Gedanken ging Legolas schon das Gespräch mit dem Menschen durch, was er bei ihrer ersten Rast führen würde. Er würde ihm vorschlagen, sich entweder diesen Wust aus Haaren zusammen binden, oder er sollte sich hinter ihn platzieren. 

Diese zweite Möglichkeit gefiel dem Elb sogar besser, dann hatte er die bessere Kontrolle über das Pferd und Streicher musste sich nur festhalten. Legolas dachte sogar daran, sich seine Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten, damit sie dem Menschen nicht – so wie ihm gerade – ins Gesicht fallen würden.

Zugegeben, was anderes machte er zwar im Moment auch nicht, aber so würde ihn Legolas nicht mehr stören. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Menschen gleiten.  Krampfhaft umklammerte dieser seinen Stab, wobei Legolas aufpassen musste, dass er mit dem Stab nicht irgendwo aneckte. Da sie sich im Moment auf freiem Land befanden, war dies eine Sache, welche er kurz ignorieren konnte.

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Streicher noch kein Wort seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise gesprochen hatte. Sie ritten gemeinsam, atmeten fast zur gleichen Zeit, spürten die Wärme des anderen, und doch schwiegen sie.

Dem Elb war diese fast schon peinliche Stille unangenehm. Er konnte sich noch an der Natur erfreuen, aber Aragorn? Und er fragte sich, was in dem Kopf des Menschen wohl vor sich ging.

„Legolas...", hörte er von hinten rufen. Er lehnte sich ein wenig mit dem Oberkörper zurück und verlagerte sein Gewicht in die Steigbügel, damit das Pferd ein wenig langsamer wurde, und die rufende Elbin aufschließen konnte.

Arwen saß elegant in einem Damensattel und ihr Kleid und Umhang verbargen fast den kompletten Rücken des Pferdes. Lächelnd zügelte sie ihr Pferd, als sie neben Legolas ankam. Gleichauf ritten sie weiter.

„Ja, Arwen?" fragte Legolas höflich. 

Arwen zupfte sich gerade fein säuberlich einen ihrer Handschuhe zurecht, ehe sie zu dem Elb aufsah. 

„Ich frage mich", finge die Elbin auf Sindarin an zu sprechen, „ob unsere Reise nicht durch Euren Begleiter gefährdet wird. Er scheint mir doch recht hilflos zu sein. Was, wenn uns eine Horde Orks angreift? Ihr könnt doch nicht immer auf ihn achten."

Legolas Augenbrauen zuckten kurz zusammen.

„Es war Eure Idee, dass wir alle gemeinsam nach Imladris reisen, damit Lord Elrond Streicher wegen seinen Augen hilft. Uns war allen klar, auf was wir uns mit dieser Reise einlassen", entgegnete Legolas auf Sindarin. 

„Ja... schon..." Verlegen schaute Arwen auf die Mähne ihres Pferdes. 

Legolas runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu der Elbin hinüber. Ihm war das Verhalten Arwens nicht ganz klar. Im Gasthaus hatte sie noch nicht solche Bedenken an den Tag gelegt, und nun begann sie auf einmal zu zweifeln?

~*~

Aragorn, der die Unterhaltung der beiden Elben mit verfolgt hatte, begann innerlich zu brodeln. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Stab, so dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.

Was dachten diese Beiden eigentlich? Er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass Legolas seinen Aufpasser spielte, und schon gar nicht vor Arwen, schließlich war sie seine Auserwählte, die den Fluch brechen sollte, wenn Lord Elrond dazu nicht in der Lage war.

Er räusperte sich kurz und drehte den Kopf zu Arwen.

„Ich braucht Euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, Lady Arwen. In den Jahren meiner Blindheit habe ich ganz gut gelernt mit meinem Schwert umzugehen. Ich werde Euch sicher nicht zur Last fallen", sagte Aragorn ebenfalls in den melodischen Silben des Sindarin.

Er fühlte wie sich Legolas' Haltung etwas verspannte, und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich die überraschten Gesichter der beiden Elben vorstellte. 

Aragorn hatte die Elbensprache noch zu seiner Zeit des Sehens erlernt. Sein Vater hatte es als gut empfunden, dass er diese Sprache erlernte, schließlich grenzten einige Reiche der Elben an sein eigenes, und auch sonst würde es sicher von Nutzen sein, wenn der zukünftige König bei Verhandlungen in der Muttersprache des Verhandlungspartner sprechen könnte.

Er grinste breiter, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er auch damit die ein oder andere Elbin in sein Bett gelockt hatte. Doch fast im selben Augenblick seufzte er leise. Ob er denn jemals König werden würde?

Sein Vater hatte ihn mit seinem Fluch auf eine sehr harte Probe gestellt. Ob er ihn denn je brechen könnte? Er hoffte so sehr auf die Gunst von Arwen, egal ob Lord Elrond ihm nun helfen konnte oder nicht.

Und er freute sich ungemein, dass er seine Auserwählte so sehr hatte beeindrucken hatte können, dass diese gar nichts zu erwidern wusste. Er nahm dies als ein sehr gutes Zeichen auf, und erneut fand ein Lächeln seinen Weg auf die Lippen von Aragorn.

~*~

Legolas war in der Tat überrascht als er die Worte von Streicher vernahm. Und irgendwie gefiel ihm das verblüffte Gesicht von Arwen, die gleich gar nichts zu erwidern wusste. 

Streicher schien voller Überraschungen zu sein, und ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Elben, und es schien fast so, als würde er das Lächeln des Menschen erwidern.

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, ehe dieser seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne drehte und ausdruckslos daher schaute. 

Der Elb musste sich eingestehen, dass er große Sympathie für den Menschen empfand. Richtig begreifen konnte er dies zwar nicht, vor allem, weil sie sich gerade mal etwas mehr als einen Tag kannten. 

Selbst Streichers Worte an Arwen stimmten ihn ein klein wenig traurig, denn er hätte ihn gerne beschützt. Aber das würde der Mensch nie im Leben zulassen. Legolas erinnerte sich an dessen Verhalten im Gasthaus und zu Beginn der Reise.

Er schien sehr starrsinnig zu sein, und ein Typ Mensch, der lieber zu Grunde ging, als sich von irgendjemand anderem helfen zu lassen. Deswegen war Legolas auch froh, dass er das Angebot von Arwen angenommen hatte und er hoffte sehr, dass Lord Elrond ihm helfen konnte.

Arwen schien ihr Pferd zu zügeln, denn sie fiel immer weiter zurück und bald war Legolas wieder alleine mit Streicher an der Spitze des Zuges. Es störte ihn nicht, dass sie nicht viel miteinander sprachen. Er genoss das gemeinsame Reiten in dieser herrlichen Landschaft.

~*~*~*~

Danke fürs Lesen!

N/A... Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es mal wieder ein bissel länger gedauert hat... vergebt mir.

Liebe Grüße

Sparrow


End file.
